The Second Button Tradition
by grettama
Summary: Sekarang adalah hari kelulusan. Naruto menahan Sasuke di koridor sepi yang tidak dilewati orang, dan terus memainkan kancing gakurannya yang nomor dua dengan gugup. Kalau itu dihubungkan, hari kelulusan dan kancing gakuran nomor dua, itu berarti...


**/The Second Button Tradition/**

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah keluar dari auditorium dengan langkah-langkah panjang, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan orang lain. Upacara kelulusan baru saja selesai, dan ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk memberikan pidato di depan orang tua murid, guru-guru dan murid-murid lain sebagai siswa yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik dengan sempurna. Jadi sekarang tak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap tinggal di auditorium. Tidak, dengan semua gadis-gadis sibuk mengambil foto sebagai kenang-kenangan. Ia sudah muak diseret kesana-kemari agar semua gadis seangkatannya bisa berfoto dengannya. Ia muak dengan segala keramaian yang tidak berguna itu.

Sasuke baru saja membelok di lorong, sudah merasa sepenuhnya terlepas dari keramaian, ketika didengarnya suara seseorang memanggil.

"Oi, _Teme_! Sasuke!"

Sasuke bahkan tak perlu menghentikan langkahnya. Orang yang memanggilnya sudah lebih dulu meraih bahunya dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan. Tentu saja yang memanggilnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa lagi?

"Apa maumu?" tuntut Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan sarkasme dalam suaranya.

"Err… aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu," jawab Naruto, menatap sepatu Sasuke alih-alih mata hitamnya.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya dan mendengus jengkel. Ia dan Naruto sudah bermusuhan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Masalah sepele penyebabnya. Naruto menyukai seorang gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura, tapi gadis itu malah menyukai Sasuke. Tipikal. Naruto selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya sejak saat itu, menganggap Sasuke rivalnya dan lain sebagainya, walaupun Sasuke tak pernah menanggapinya karena dia tidak merasa menyukai Si Haruno Sakura ini juga.

Bahkan ketika Sakura menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke di depan Naruto, dan saat Sasuke menolak dengan dingin secara terang-terangan saat itu juga, Naruto tetap tidak berhenti membuatnya naik pitam. Yang membuat Sasuke heran, sejak dia menolak Sakura itu, Naruto bukannya makin gencar mengejar Sakura, cowok pirang itu justru makin gencar mencari masalah dengannya. Apa sebenarnya yang salah dengan orang ini?

Hubungan mereka memang sedikit banyak berubah setelah kejadian itu. Seperti misalnya, Naruto-lah satu-satunya orang paling menyebalkan yang bisa memahami Sasuke lebih dari Sasuke memahami dirinya sendiri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Terlalu seringnya Naruto membuat Sasuke jengkel tampaknya membuat Naruto bisa tahu kapan saat-saat _mood _Sasuke sedang jelek sehingga bisa jadi sasaran empuk untuk dijahili, atau saat-saat ketika mood Sasuke sedang bagus sehingga Naruto akan tertawa dan mendesaknya untuk mengatakan apa yang membuatnya senang, sampai Sasuke mendampratnya untuk tidak mengganggunya. Ia kadang bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Naruto menebak dirinya semudah itu padahal Sasuke sepenuhnya yakin kalau ia selalu menjaga ekspresinya sedatar yang dia bisa.

Dan itu juga berlaku dari Sasuke ke Naruto. Naruto, pemuda paling berisik seangkatan yang tak pernah berhenti membuat onar. Tapi Sasuke selalu tahu kapan cowok itu menyembunyikan kesedihan dalam tawanya. Dan Sasuke juga tak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya mengatakan kenapa. Bukan berarti Sasuke ingin tahu apa hal yang membuat cowok norak itu sedih, hanya saja…

Hanya saja apa?

Sasuke mengernyit. Kenapa sekarang pikirannya malah melantur kemana-mana begini? Sasuke tak tahu hubungan macam itu disebut apa. Mungkin sesuatu di antara musuh dan sahabat? Apa hubungan seperti itu benar-benar ada?

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku menunggu," ucapnya singkat, masih menatap Naruto tajam. Cowok itu daritadi hanya menatap sepatunya dan memegangi kancing _gakuran_-nya yang nomor dua dari atas dengan tingkah gugup, membuat Sasuke senewen.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke memang sudah cukup lama menyukai Naruto. Ya, menyukai dalam konteks yang _itu_. Tapi Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya. Lagipula, mereka sama-sama cowok. Dia bisa jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh dunia kalau ia mengaku menyukai orang yang dianggapnya menyebalkan, cowok pula.

Kenapa Naruto, dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini?

Pikiran itu selalu menghantui Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sendiri tahu ia takkan pernah bisa menjawabnya. Ia selalu merasa sebal tiap kali Naruto berusaha untuk tetap bersikap ceria di depan orang-orang padahal Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak merasa begitu. Awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin Naruto bersikap jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan pada Sasuke. Tapi lama-lama perasaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan ingin memonopoli, ditambah dengan afeksi yang terlampau kuat.

Sasuke berdehem, masih menatap Naruto yang makin gugup memain-mainkan kancing _gakuran_-nya. Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget, dan kemudian nyengir tertahan, ketika mendadak suatu pemikiran melintas di otak Sasuke.

Sekarang adalah hari kelulusan. Naruto menahannya di koridor sepi yang tidak dilewati orang. Dan sekarang ia memainkan kancing _gakuran _-nya dengan gugup. Lebih tepatnya, kancing _gakuran_-nya yang nomor dua. Kalau itu dihubungkan, hari kelulusan dan kancing _gakuran_ nomor dua, itu berarti… Oh, tidak.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat berkata sepatah katapun, Naruto telah menduluinya. Ia melepas _gakuran_ yang dikenakannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke mengerjap, dan masih dalam satu rangkaian gerakan, Naruto memakaikan _gakuran_ yang dilepasnya tadi pada Sasuke. Tidak memakaikannya dengan benar sih, lebih tepat disebut menyampirkan _gakuran_ itu di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke merasa otaknya kosong. Kalau Naruto hanya memberikan kancingnya, ia bisa paham, tapi kalau seluruh _gakuran_-nya begini…

"Apa ini?" celetuk Sasuke.

Naruto hanya melemparkan cengiran khasnya yang biasa, dan menjawab, "Tradisi memberikan kancing nomor dua kepada orang yang kau sukai di hari kelulusan, karena kancing nomor dua itu dekat dengan hati, itu sudah kuno. Dengan memberikan seluruh _gakuran_-ku begini, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku tidak hanya memberikan hatiku, tapi juga—"

"Cukup," potong Sasuke. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas dengan kecepatan ekstrim di balik telapak tangan kanannya, "Aku bukan seorang gadis, Bodoh."

Cengiran Naruto makin terkembang, "Aku tahu," tanggap Naruto, menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya dan menempelkan jidatnya sendiri ke jidat Sasuke, menatap mata hitam Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Justru karena itu aku memberikan seluruh _gakuran_-ku. Untuk menunjukkan padamu kalau aku serius."

Sasuke bahkan kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam, sementara Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke, hanya untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dengan cara lain kemudian.

**/end/**

Errr… Saya nggak tahu apa fanfic ini sesuai dengan selera pembaca atau tidak ^^ hehehe. Idenya tentu saja datang dari kebiasaan unik orang Jepang yang memberikan kancing gakurannya yang nomor dua untuk orang yang disukai di hari kelulusan. Hohoho. Malam ini, saya bikin 2 fanfic yang bertemakan kancing gakuran. Salah satunya ini, yang lain ada di fandom Katekyou Hitman Reborn ^^ Tadinya saya pikir fanfic ini akan berakhir angst karena saya kebawa Area no Kishi episode 2 TvT Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan fanfic ini. Review akan membuat hari saya lebih baik :)

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
